


In Another Lifetime

by mochibuni



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochibuni/pseuds/mochibuni
Summary: “...in another lifetime,” she whispered.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kunzite
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	In Another Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinakosAino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinakosAino/gifts).



> Gift drabble for Flor, part of the Sen/Shi Bang Mods Gifting Event. Inspired by a sketch I did earlier this year with Flor in mind.

“Aph-aphrodite...” he stammered, feeling the length of the blade twist inside his back.

“She’s dead.” Her voice was steel, cutting at him from the front. “She gave up her life and everything she loved for her kingdom.” He crooked his head and slowly grasped her face covered in shadow, coaxing her to look at him.

Dull eyes tinged in ice peered at him through thick golden bangs. Her face was stone, matching the porcelain of her skin. Did she always feel this cold, he thought, remembering back to the many nights before. But his head was beginning to fog and it lulled to the side, unable to keep upright. He dropped to his knees, barely noticing the viscous pool splattering against his legs.

“...in another lifetime,” she whispered, holding his large frame tightly against hers until the spasming stopped. A loud clang echoed through the corridor as Venus dropped the knife and clasped her hands across her face to cover her screams.


End file.
